The Wedding
by MistakenForSomeoneWhoCares
Summary: Somebodies getting married! But who could it be? Pairs include ShikaTem KibaKank NejiTen NaruHina InoChoji GaaSaku. :::SEVERAL ONESHOTS:::


* * *

**Right, this originally started as just a KibaxKank funny, but then the lovely little bird of inspiration took me in its talons and made me write the rest of this. My first fic, so be nice.**

* * *

Kiba groaned and rolled over, misjudging the width of the bed he was in and hitting the floor with a sickening thud. His swearing was enough to awaken the other occupant of the bed. A smirk lit his features as he looked at the dog nin on the floor. "You know, if you insist on doing that every morning we're going to have to get one of those detachable bars you put on kids beds to stop them falling out." Kiba growled and flipped him off. "Ooo, you're bad."

"Screw off doll boy. I wanted the other side of the bed, but apparently I'm not allowed it."

"I like the cold wall."

"No, you just want to laugh at me in the mornings."

"True, but the cold wall was a bonus."

"Get bent, oh, hang on, too late." The Suna nin smirked down at him, and offered him a hand, which he took. Kiba let himself be pulled back onto the bed and into the others embrace. "You really are a dick Kankuro."

"I know, but that's why you love me." Kiba smirked and snuggled into his chest, fingers lazily tracing the purple lines that apparently did cover his entire body.

Temari woke with a start. Her eyes snapped to the little alarm clock on one of the night stands either side of the bed. 9:00 red the luminous red lines. How could it have gotten so late? Usually she was up at 6 on the dot, but her body clock appeared to go to hell when she entered this apartment. She could hear noises from outside the room. Carefully she lifted herself off the bed, grabbing the nearest item of clothing, happening to be a bathrobe, and left the darkness of the bedroom. She squinted in the sunlight, eyes focusing on the figure over by the small kitchen. "Pineapple head? Are you cooking?"

"Yeah." He said shortly, not turning his head from where he was making pancakes.

"You should have let me cook." She sighed, walking over and slipping her arms around his waist.

"Last time I did that Temari, you nearly blew up the kitchen." She smirked. The man turned in her arms, making them face to face. "You really can't cook you know." She sighed.

"I know. But my brothers had to live with it for most of their lives, so get used to it." It was his turn to sigh.

"So damn troublesome." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss on the top of her head. Temari grinned.

"I love you Shikamaru."

"Love you too Tem."

* * *

Hinata smiled as she felt the pair of arms around her pull her closer. Even if that was his sign that he was about to wake up, she still loved it. Her long black hair was spread over his chest as she lay together, perfectly happy in the quiet. But with her boyfriend a peaceful silence could never last. The man stretched beneath her, arching his back and lifting her head with it. His eyes blinked open. "Morning." He grinned, half yawning. "Today's the big day." She smiled and nodded. He of course meant the wedding soon taking place.

"It's amazing to think its finally happening." Hinata smiled.

"I hope granny Tsunade doesn't mess up the vows and stuff." The man said, sitting up.

"I don't think she will."

"You're probably right. I can't believe I got picked as best man though."

"Well you are very important to both of them."

"Yeah, you're right!" Hinata jumped at is sudden shout. "I help those two out way more than anyone else did." He smiled, before leaning down to kiss Hinata on the cheek, She blushed at this, smiling gently.

"Naruto, I think we need to get ready soon, I need to go round-"

"Say no more, say no more. We'll get dressed, then you go off, and I'll get Neji to go find the lucky groom." He grinned wider. Hinata sat up and put a loving hand on his cheek. "We should really think about doing that at some point."

"What?"

"Getting married." He mused, clearly deep in thought. "I don't know how long your father will let me stay here without being married." He winked, making Hinata blush bright pink.

* * *

Neji growled at the sudden light, pulling the thing beside him closer and burring his face in its soft brown hair. The thing groaned, hiding its eyes from the light in his chest. "Oi Neji!" An obnoxiously loud voice yelled. "We got to go get Choji and Shiakmaru and Kankuro and Kiba and-"

"Naruto." Barked Neji, cutting him off.

"Yes dear cousin in law to be?"

"Get out of here before I hurt you." Naruto grinned and ran out. It took Neji a few seconds to work out what he had just been called. "Wait, what?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yawned the brown haired thing beside him, sitting up, clearly not caring when the covers slipped off her bare chest. "He finally asked Hinata to marry him. About bloody time to."

"But…but that's my cousin!"

"Well done Neji, how long d'it take you to figure that one out?" She asked sarcastically, clearly not thrilled about being woken this early.

"No need to be like that." Neji said in a soothing voice, sitting up with her and wrapping his arms around her waist. His hands traced various scars and muscles along her stomach as he held her.

"We need to get ready." Ten Ten whispered, obviously trying to avoid admitting to the pleasure the simple touches were giving her. Neji nodded and stopped. The pair dressed quickly, and stepped out of their room, glaring at Naruto, who was standing with Hinata in his arms.

* * *

Ino was woken by a sharp tapping from downstairs. She groggily rolled off the man she had been laying on top of, straightening her pyjama top as she went. Her blonde head stuck out of the window to see a sandy blonde one waiting by the door. "Temari?" She looked up.

"Hay Ino, come on, we need to go, and fast. We're all getting dressed round Sakura's remember, and we still need to collect the blushing bride." Ino grinned.

"Give me…ten minutes." She brought her head back inside, turning to the bed. She walked to it and began gently trying to wake the sleeping man up. "Honey, come on, time to get up…honey?" He didn't answer. Ino decided to the one thing she knew that never failed. Leaning close she took a deep breath. "CHOJI!" She shrieked. Choji shot up, looking terrified.

"What? What's going on?" Ino smiled sweetly at him.

"You need to get up now. I think Shika and the others will arrive soon."

"Ah, right." He watched his girlfriend as she began to dress. "Ino…"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"What's for breakfast?" Ino sighed.

"Just eat whatever you find in the cupboards." He grinned and stood, helping her pull on her t-shirt.

* * *

Gaara made a small hissing sound as someone shook him. "Gaara you lazy sod! Get the hell up, you need to get married!" Gaara's eyes snapped open. His bed was surrounded by grinning morons. What made it worse was that he didn't have his usual companion, being that she needed to get ready seperatly.

"Naruto's right Gaara, you need to get up." His brother said, smirking at the look he was given.

"You are all so lucky I swore not to kill until after the ceremony." He growled. A dog jumped up on the bed, sitting on his legs. "We, most of you are lucky." He corrected, stroking the dog.

"Aw, Gaara's soft spot." Kiba grinned. "Any way, Akamaru off, we need to get him ready." The boys dragged the Kazakage out of his Konoha residence bed, shoving him into the bath room. "And don't take ages in there!" Kiba yelled as they shut the door on him.

* * *

Sakura was woken much in the same way, only the girls were a lot gentler. "Come on Sakura, you need to get ready so the bride can get to the wedding." Ino practically yelled. She dodged the kunai, laughing and watched as Ten Ten and Temari took over. Sakura looked at the clock with a groan.

"Guys, we have four hours before we need to be there, don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Four hours is no where near enough time!" Ino shrieked.

"You honestly can't take four hours to get ready."

"I can! And do! Ask Choji. I mean do you honestly think all this is an accident?" She asked haughtily.

"Yeah, a car accident." Sakura muttered angrily. She didn't like being woken up for anything, let alone a wedding.

* * *

Tsunde woke up and instantly hit herself in the head. A bad idea, considering the strength of her hang over. Jiraiya smirked at her. "I told you it would happen eventually." She punched him in the stomach, winding him.

"You are such an asshole!" She growled.

"Sorry _Hokage_, but I don't recall you complaining last night. In fact it was quite the-oof!" He flew off the bed, hitting the wall hard. He sat up, smirking.

"If you ever mention this to anyone I will rip your arms off."

"What, if I mention I nailed the Hokage!" He was the only one who could get away with that and not be kill straight up, he knew it. She was about to stand, but remembered that she only had a sheet covering her. "Aw, why so modest now." He laughed, dodging the lamp that she flung at his head.

* * *

Gaara followed the others to where the wedding was to be held. His bride-to-be had decided that they should do it all symbolic, and so they had organised it to be held at the point where the forest ended and the desert began. He was surprised when he got there. The sandy floor had wooden boards laid for a walkway, but chairs were sat actually on top of the sand. The trees surrounding the open space were decorated with white flowers, and a small platform had been set up at the end of the clearing furthest from where he stood. His best man gave him a small shove, making him stumble. "Don't just stare; you got to be alert for the guests!" He laughed.

"Naruto, if you shout again I'll-"

"Kazakage!" His threat was cut short by a shout behind him. He turned to look at Tsunade who was smiling, and Jiraiya who was smirking. "I hope you're not threatening to kill your best man."

"Of course not. I wasn't planning on actually killing him." Tsunade smiled at him.

"Are you nervous?" He didn't move, but his eyes were answer enough for the Hokage. "Don't be. She'll only be worse if she senses you're nerves." The guest arrived slowly, filling up the seats surrounding them. Naruto dragged Gaara up to the platform at a signal from the newly arrived Hinata, who was wearing a light purple dress, chosen specifically to accentuate her curves. He, along with his brother and best man, stood, eyes on Tsunade, who was rocking on the balls of her feet waiting. A song started from somewhere, and all heads turned as one.

They heard music, and the bridesmaids began walking down in a line. Kakashi, who was standing in for the bride's father, linked arms with the young woman. "Are you ready?" She nodded, taking a breath as they stepped out from the trees and onto the wooden walk way. Her eyes instantly sought out her husband to be. He was staring at her in awe. The veil lightly covering her face, she stepped lightly, her feet barely making any sound on the wooden floor. Her friends all grinned at her from their seats, heads twisted to look at her. The dress that fit oh so perfectly moved gently with her as she walked. Butterflies swirled around in her stomach as she looked up at him, standing there.

* * *

Gaara looked at the young woman walking towards him. she looked like an angel. His angel. His angle brought down to save him from himself. His angel stopped beside him, and her substitute father let go, taking his place in the front row. He could see the smile behind the white material of her veil, and the love in her eyes was almost startling. Tsunade began speaking, the two never taking their eyes off each other. "You may kiss the bride." Tsunade smirked. This was what Gaara had been waiting for. He stepped forwards and gently swept the veil back over her head. A single pink strand fell out of place, but neither cared as he pulled his wife in, pressing his lips on hers. A huge cheer went up from the crowd, and his wife broke from him, grinning at the group. He let a smile curl on his usually expressionless mouth. She turned to him, eyes shining with unshed tears of joy.

"I love you Gaara." She said, leaning in to kiss him again.

"I love you too Sakura."

* * *

**Well way hay, there you go my lovelies. Review and I'll send you pancakes! :Warning, they may be invisible pancakes:**

**xCHARLIEx**

* * *


End file.
